


I’ll be your home

by yeehawbitch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oops, im late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehawbitch/pseuds/yeehawbitch
Summary: Angst





	1. Chapter 1

Mark sat down on his bed, staring at his room. But not a regular room, it was the room he shared at the Dreamies dorm. It had been a while since he had last slept here.

 

He took in every detail of it. It was much smaller than his 127 dorm, but somewhat cozier. There were fairy lights along the window, a bunk bed smooshed into the corner of the room. A messy desk was pushed against the wall. The clothes were folded neatly into a small pile in the closet. Just like his dorm back at 127. But unlike that dorm, this room held many memories.

  


**It held the memories of Jisung barging in about how he broke another plate.**

 

_“Hyung!!”_

 

_Jisung ran into the room, holding a shattered piece of the past plate. “Hyung I killed it,” he wailed. Mark laughed at the younger. He got up from his desk where he was writing lyrics and walked over to Jisung._

 

_“Ji, what did you do this time?”_

 

_“I was trying to make eggs for Chenle and the plate just fell off the counter,” Jisung huffed with a pout on his face. Mark laughed again, his shoulder shaking this time. Jisung was such a clumsy boy._

 

_“Hey, lets go and clean that up,” The two walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Mark sighed at the mess in front of him. It was.. disaster._

 

_There was oil on the floor, shattered pieces of plates all over counter, and two hideous looking eggs in the sink._

 

_Mark glared at jisung. “And how many plates did you break?”_

 

_Jisung grinned sheepishly, bringing up 2 fingers. Mark signed, but then something else caught attention._

 

_“Jisung, you’re bleeding!!” He said, alarmed at the sight. The older hurriedly scrambled to get wet paper towels, antibiotics, and a few bandages._

 

_“Hyung, don’t worry. I just cut myself on the plates,” jisung tried to wave it off. “A cut is cut Jisung. They’re all deadly,” Mark replied emerging from the closet with piles of first aid materials. Jisung rolled his eyes at his hyung, but still walked over to get his bandages when Mark (read: forcefully) motioned him over._

 

_After mark finished patching up the younger, he left to go put the materials away. Jisung went over and started to clean up the plates._

 

_“JISUNG!!” Startled, jisung leaped up in the air and looked up to see Mark, alarmed, and running toward him._

 

_“WhAt?” Jisung snapped back._

 

_“Ji, cleaning broken plates aren’t for five year olds, okay? Go and clean up the oil, I’ll get the plates,” Mark said, pushing the younger away from the “danger”._

 

_Jisung got up and grabbed some paper towels, muttering something about being “16 not 5”. Finally, the two finished cleaning up the messy kitchen (Jisung surprisingly not breaking anything else). The two scanned the room, satisfied with the results._

 

_“Now, how about I help to make those eggs, yeah?” Jisung nodded in agreement._

  


**It held memories of Jaemin creeping in at midnight, sobbing about the pain in his back.**

 

_Mark heard the door open slowly. Who would be up this late at night. “Hyung?”_

 

_Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Mark sat up from his bed. He looked over and saw Jaemin’s silhouette. He glanced over at Hyuck, who was sleeping soundly. Then he sighed and looked at Jaemin again._

 

_“Yeah, what’s up?” He asked, motioning for the younger to come over. That’s when he noticed something was wrong. Jaemin was limping over to him, slightly hunched over. “Jaemin?”_

 

_Mark reached over and turned his lamp on to get a better view. Jaemins face was twisted in pain, sweat beading his forehead. Cursing, Mark quickly got out of his bed, reaching the younger before he fell over. He helped Jaemin over to his bed and set him down._

 

_“Jaemin, are you okay??” Mark asked, concerned. That’s when he noticed the tears streaks on his face. Jaemin rarely cried. That’s when Mark knew something was wrong with Jaemin._

 

_“My back hyung, it hurts so much,” Jaemin sobbed. Mark frowned, knowing about Jaemin’s recent pain in his back. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind and he carefully pushed on Jaemin’s lower spine._

 

_“Hyung!” Jaemin screamed. Donghyuck was startled awake from the sudden scream, immediately looking over to the other two. “Jaemin?”_

 

_“Donghyuck, get the younger ones and bring them to 127 dorm. And while at it, get Taeyong hyung!” Mark yelled at his roommate. Quickly taking in the situation, Donghyuck shot up from his bed, grabbing his phone on the way. “Wake up guys, we have to go the 127 dorm.”_

 

_Mark heard the younger ones in the group muttering and asking questions on what was going on. “Less talking, more moving. C’mon Chenle!” From the doorway, mark saw hyuck grabbing the younger and slinging him onto his back. From the other rooms, Jeno, Renjun, and Jisung emerged. All three seemed thoroughly confused, unsure of the current situation. Jeno rubbed away the sleep, turning his head to peek into Mark’s room. His eyes widened._

 

_“Jaemin!” He yelled out, running to Mark’s room. But Donghyuck grabbed his arm before he could escape. “Jeno, please.. let’s just go to 127 first.”_

 

_In only a few minutes, all five members left, the dorm settling down into a silence again. Mark looked down at the boy in his lap, making sure he was okay. Jaemin was curled into a tight ball, trying hard not to in anyway move his back. He was pale, cheeks flushed in pain. Mark carefully brushed Jaemin’s hair out of face, smoothing it back._

 

_“Jaemin, you’re really hot. I need to take off your shirt or you’ll overheat,” he whispered to the younger. Jaemin nodded, agreeing with the older. he uncurled, only to be met with another wave of pain. “Hyung, I can’t.”_

 

_Mark gripped his hand before settling on the bottom of Jaemin’s shirt. “We’re gonna take your shirt off in 1...2...3!” Jaemin but his lip from screaming, but failed to keep in his cries. Quickly, Mark removed the shirt from the sweating boy and sucked in his breath. Jaemin’s spine was starting to swell, and it didn’t look so good. Mark ran into the kitchen, grabbing ice for the younger, his eyes never leaving the room where Jaemin laid in pain._

 

_Suddenly, there was a loud bang of the door opening and hurried footsteps entering the dorm. Mark looked up from the kitchen to see Taeyong and Jeno. Mark let out a relieved sigh, running to his hyung. “Mark!” Taeyong cried out. Mark hugged Taeyong tightly, just realizing that he had been shaking the whole time._

 

_“He’s in our room,” Mark said, releasing himself from Taeyong’s hug. The other two nodded grimly, following Mark to his room. Taeyong gasped when he saw Jaemin. Jaemin’s condition had worsened as soon as Mark had left. He had his eyes closed tightly, hands gripping the sheet._

 

_“Na na,” Jeno whispered. At the nickname, Jaemin slightly opened his eyes and saw his best friend. “Jeno,” he whispered back. Taeyong raced over to the younger, slightly touching his back. Jaemin let out a cry of pain, more tears threatening to escaping his eyes._

 

_“It’s his back,” Taeyong said in concern. Just to make sure, he frantically felt over his whole spine. Suddenly, his hand fell over Jaemin’s lower spine and his eyes widened. Without hesitation, he hoisted up Jaemin as lightly as he could before making his way out of mark’s room._

 

_The younger ones followed quickly, not asking any questions. They had seen this before during practice when Jaemin had collapsed off his hoverboard due to his back acting up again. Jeno raced up next to Taeyong and grabbed Jaemin’s hand. “It’s okay, you’ll be okay,” he whispered to the younger._

 

_Mark draped his coat over Jaemin’s bare abdomen, just hoping nothing serious was going on. Little did he know that Jaemin was going to be diagnosed with a herniated disk with lasting effects._

  


**When Chenle would scream outside about the bug on the window.**

 

_“ALSDFISJSUCKNWOD!!!!!” A loud shriek disrupted Mark from his daily reading. He heard a loud thump, then another scream. Sighing, he put down his book and got up from his desk, ready to fight whatever was outside. Instead, he was met by a roll of paper towels thrown at his face._

 

_“What the he-“_

 

_“Hyung, help me! There’s a freakin cicada on the window!” Chenle screamed. Mark set down the roll of paper towels, trying to find the boy who had triggered the alarms. Finally, his eyes landed on Chenle and Mark burst out laughing. Chenle was perched up on the refrigerator (somehow) and was holding one of those bug electrocutors._

 

_“Well, maybe if you came down from the fridge I could help you!” Mark yelled back. Chenle pouted, the idea of being anywhere near the bug striking him again. He shook his head, getting impossibly higher on the fridge._

 

_“No way am I getting near that imbecile!” He cried down to Mark. Mark sighed before picking up the paper towels again and walking to the window where the cicada was perched. Here goes nothing._

 

_He grabbed some paper towels, then slammed his covered hand against the window. Mark screamed, Chenle screamed, and then the rest of the Dreamies came running out of their rooms screaming._

 

_“What is all this ruckus?” Renjun said, annoyed from all the screaming._

 

_“There’s a fucking bug in my hand and I can’t move!!” Mark yelled back from where he was practically glued to the window. Jisung’s phobia of cockroaches kicked in and he slowly started to back out of the living room._

 

_“I’ll be in my room if you need me,” he said before scrambling off to his room and shutting the door tightly. Jeno spotted Chenle on the fridge and only laughed, not bothering to help anybody. Jaemin grinned, sitting down on a chair since his back was still healing and watched all the action unfold. Uninterested and a bit disappointed, Renjun walked over to the fridge and opened it, causing it to shake._

 

_“Hyung, stop it!” Chenle whined, scared that he would fall off._

 

_“Sorry, no can do,” Renjun responded in an innocent voice, shaking the fridge even harder. Finally, Donghyuck volunteered to help Mark who was still stuck against the window._

 

_“For fuck’s sake-“ and with that he ripped off Mark’s hand from the window and grabbed the cicada from the paper towel. In quick motions (plus a face of disgust) he swooped the half alive cicada into a small paper bag and ran to the kitchen trash can._

 

_“RENJUN. OPEN THE TRASH BIN.” Donghyuck said, straining his arm away from his body, holding the bug as far away as he could. Renjun sighed, leaving his tormenting of Chenle behind and quickly opened the trash can for Donghyuck. The younger tossed the dead bug into can along with the bag, slamming it shut as fast as he could._

 

_There was a moment of silence, everyone staring at the trash bin as if the bug would come back to life, doubling in size and crawling back out. The awkward silence was broken when they heard Jisung open his and door and weakly call out, “I-is it gone?”_

 

_All seven of the Dreamies turned to face each other before bursting out in loud laughter._

 

_“Who even caused the ruckus?” Jeno asked, wiping his tears away._

 

_“Freaking Zhong Chenle got himself stuck on a fridge because of the bug,” Mark replied, his shoulders still shaking from laughing so hard. The others playfully glared at Chenle who sheepishly rubbed his neck._

 

_“Sorry hyung…” he trailed off. The older just grinned and ruffled Chenle’s hair._

  


**When Jeno finally fessed up about his mental illnesses after a fight with Jaemin.**

 

_Mark listened carefully through the thin walls, hearing every insult thrown at each other._

 

_“Ohmigod Jaemin, stop being ridiculous,” Jeno said, obviously fed up._

 

_“No Jeno, you need to snap out of it. Stop sympathizing for yourself, okay? There are others who have it worse than you!” Jaemin retorted._

 

_“Jaemin, just stop-“_

 

_“And admit it, they only like you because of your stupid eye smile. Ever thought of that? The fans only see ‘the visual’.”_

 

_“You don’t really mean that.. do you?”_

 

_“Better believe it,” Jaemin sneered. Mark had had enough with these two. After Jaemin had joined back in the lineup of NCT Dream, for some reason him and Jeno hadn’t been getting along very well. Finally, he decided to take some serious action. He quickly made his way to their shared room, quickly entering before it got anymore serious._

 

_“Enough you two!” Mark yelled out loud, startling the two friends from their heated argument. Jaemin looked up at Mark while Jeno looked down at his hands. “Jaemin, go to Donghyuck or dance or something. You both need to cool down WITHOUT being near each other. Jeno, stay here. We’re gonna have a talk,” Mark said sternly at the doorway._

 

_“Gladly,” Jaemin muttered, grabbing his water bottle and hoodie before storming out of the dorm. Mark watched him leave, then turned to Jeno who remained seated on his bed. His eyes were sad and empty, but when Mark made eye contact with him, he immediately lifted the corners and pulled a convincing smile._

 

_Mark went over and sat down next to Jeno, both staring at the wall in silence. Finally, Mark broke the silence. “Care to tell me what’s going on?”_

 

_“Nothing.. Jaemin is just being a bit moody today,” Jeno said softly with a little chuckle in his voice. Mark sighed. There goes Jeno, covering up for his members being his selfless little self. “And anyways, I started it. It’s my fault,” Jeno trailed off. Mark turned to look at the younger and saw that Jeno was starting to frown._

 

_“What did you say to trigger it?” Mark asked._

 

_“I asked him is my eye smile was pretty, and he kind of snapped at me,” Jeno said with a broken laugh in his voice._

 

_Finally, Mark replied with the words he had been meaning to ask the younger for quite a time now. “Jeno, what were those pills i found in cabinet the other day? And the new pack of razors in the bathroom? And the chair on the balcony?” Mark saw Jeno visibly freeze at the questioning. Jeno slowly looked over at mark, his mouth closing, the opening, the closing. He was unable to make any words come out._

 

_“Jeno, you know I’m always here to talk, right?”_

 

_Finally, Jeno slowly stuttered out the words he never wanted to say. “I’m.. I’m kind of mental, hyung,” he whispered slowly. Mark saw it coming. He saw how suddenly Jeno started to make himself a routine after eating a meal. How he would start wearing long sleeves, only wearing shorts if he had to wear anything short. The bloody bandages he would find in the bathroom. How Jeno would sometimes go days without smiling, only leaving his room when needed, then other days smiling like nothing out of the ordinary. But he always made sure to put people above himself, not caring for his own being._

 

_“I have a handful actually. Depression, bipolar, and bulimia.. i think that’s it,” Jeno replied, his voice cracking slightly. He looked over to see Mark’s reaction. Mark nodded, before running a hand through his hair. The older never looked up, only looking down at his hands. “I’m sorry I let you down hyung,” Jeno whispered, the voices coming again._

 

_“I just want to ask you one more thing,” Mark said softly._

 

_“Sure hyung, ask away,” Jeno replied, his cheery voice coming back again._

 

_“Why? What caused it?” Mark asked. Jeno hesitated for a second, thinking about the outcomes. What if Mark judges him harshly? Screw it, he probably already found him disappointing. Might as well tell him._

 

_“I don’t really know, actually. It was a buildup i guess. I was kind of like a pillar for others. Jaemin always came to me to complain about recovery and his hardships. Renjun worried about his physical appearance, even Lucas hyung came to rant about the fans’ demands and his problems. I never had anyone to go to, so I had to mentally solve things by myself, but I guess that got to hard. Eventually, it all rebounded on me and I started to feel even more useless since i started to drone out when others would rant to me._

 

_“One day, I woke up, feeling as shitty as one could possibly feel. But i didn’t want to drag anyone down, so I ignored it and tried to carry on a normal day as possible. The next day, it was gone and I felt fine. This kept going on and on and on until i knew something was wrong, so I went to the doctor. I took a few tests, and results came back saying i had bipolar. I was devastated. I mean, why me out of all people? Then the fans started catching onto my change. They started criticizing me and calling me rude, ignorant, cold even. Saying i only wanted attention. They thought it was dumb that I couldn’t feel my mood swings._

 

_“A little bit after Jaemin came back, I started seeing comments saying that Jaemin should just replace me. I got so many comparisons and all of a sudden, they wanted me to be someone I wasn’t! I started to focus so much on my self appearance and I tried to make myself look better. For me, I didn’t see any progress so i ended up trying some… ‘new’ methods. Binging and purging helped me lose so much weight without worrying. I could eat all I want, but the weight would leave anyways. Just to be careful, I started working out more._

 

 _“I think only recently, maybe a few months ago, did I realize how tired i started getting. I didn’t want to do anything, and always kept to myself. It was almost impossible to talk to anyone without snapping and being rude to them. Dancing became hard since people expected me to be good since I AM a lead dancer. Then the comparisons came back, saying ‘why aren’t you good at dancing’ and ‘you’re just a visual’ and ‘give up now’. I suddenly didn’t know what I was doing as an idol. I felt so small, so useless. I was kind of_ **_scared_ ** _to go out on stage.”_

 

_Right then, Jeno’s voice started cracking, thinking about all the fear he had felt when he was on stage, all the fake tormenting that had filled his head. Tears filled his eyes, threatening to fall._

 

_“I didn’t want to bother anybody, so I kinda guessed, and it turned out that I had depression over all the things. That only brought me down more. Here i am, already suffering with bipolar disorder and bulimia, then you add on depression? I thought they were joking. I couldn’t accept what was wrong with me, so I started hatching little tiny plots that would wipe my existence away, but i would always get caught. Eventually, i found another way to deal with it. When you have mental pain, you also have physical pain, right? Put those together, the cancel each other out and you’re only left with numbness._

 

_“That’s exactly what i did. I used painkillers and cut myself continuously. It canceled. It worked. I just told the stylists that i had developed an irritation so i had to have on bandaids. Jaemin started criticizing me, but what can i do when i love him? I just let my selfless self let him. And here i am! I am a useless, failing, being. I’m completely ready to accept death, hyung,” Jeno finished._

 

_His tears were glistening in his eyes, and he kept looking up to the ceiling to keep them from falling. Mark saw and touched Jeno’s shoulder. “Hey.. you good?” He asked. Jeno looked over at the older before slowly shaking his head, biting his lip from shaking. “Jeno, it’s okay to not be good. You don’t have to be good and that’s fine,” Mark  replied softly._

 

 _Jeno then felt a single tear slip out, then another, until he was unable to stop them. He never cried._ **_Never_ ** _. Jeno never dared to show his pain either, but here he was now. Jeno was crying so hard, sobbing into his hands that covered his mouth, trying to silence his cries._

 

_Silently, Mark grabbed the younger and pulled him into a comforting hug, hugging him tightly. He didn’t let go, only stroking the younger’s back as Jeno sobbed into Mark’s shirt, forehead resting on the older’s shoulder. Jeno shuddered over and over again, his cries getting louder and louder, until he was almost screaming because of the pain he had kept inside of him, finally spilling out._

 

_But, inside, Jeno knew he did the right thing. And without a word, Mark had listened, understanded, and helped Jeno._

  


**When Renjun cried because he missed his parents at home.**

 

_Mark was just wondering around the dorm, checking up on the children since he had to leave early the next day. He wouldn’t be there in the morning since he had to travel to Thailand with Ten and the rest of 127. Donghyuck was already at the other dorm, finishing up packing up. Mark just wanted to say goodbye to the rest of the babies before he left._

 

_He was walking around, popping into each room and making sure everyone was alright. When he had stopped at Jeno and Jaemin’s room, he very subtly peeked and smiled at the sight in front of him. Jeno was sitting on the bed, crying very softly, and next to him was Jaemin who was also crying. Jaemin had his arm wrapped around the older, talking to him in a soft tone. Mark only heard a bit of their conversation, but he was satisfied with what he heard._

 

_“Jen-Jen, why didn’t you tell me before?” Jaemin said through his own tears. Mark smiled, knowing Jeno had taken the advice that Mark had told him. Letting the two solve it out on their own, he silently left the room and proceeded to the next room. He knocked on the door, waiting for the owner to open the door._

 

_There was swift rustling, a close of a drawer, a deep sigh, and then the door opened to reveal a red nosed blushing Huang Renjun._

 

_“How may i help you?” Renjun asked jokingly. Mark took in the sight in front of him._

 

_“Injun, is everything okay?” Mark asked, a bit concerned. It took one look before Renjun burst out in tears again. Startled by the sudden outburst, Mark fumbled for words before deciding on a simple hug. He was told by all the Dreamies that he gave the best hugs anyways._

 

_He opened his arms, welcoming a sniffling Renjun._

 

_“Hey hey hey, is everything okay?” Mark asked into Renjun’s hair. There was a silence before Renjun sighed and answered softly, “I just miss my parents.. I got news that my mother’s a bit sick, and i was worried.”_

 

_Mark nodded, softly petting the younger._

 

_“I’m sorry Injun-ah,” he responded._

 

_“It’s fine. It’s just the flu, and she’s recovering very quickly. But I do miss them quite a lot,” Renjun said, taking a few deep breaths before pulling away from Mark’s hug. “Would you like to see them?” He asked. Mark nodded, a smile blooming on his face. Renjun pulled the older into his room and headed over to his bed desk. After fumbling around a bit in the drawer, he pulled out a framed photo and walked over to mark._

 

_“This is my dad,” he replied, pointing a tall, soft-faced man._

 

_“And that’s my mother,” Renjun said, sliding his finger over to a beautiful woman with the same eyes Renjun. Mark smiled at the resemblance that he had with his mother. This must have been a recent photo sine Renjun had his dark brown hair and he seemed much more mature than some of his photos._

 

_“When did you guys take this photo?” Mark asked._

 

_“Over break last month. I went to China and we took that photo. They sent it in for Christmas,” Renjun replied, a big smile on his face. Mark saw that Renjun had a very very special place in his heart just for his parents._

 

_“You look a lot like your mother,” Mark said, pointing the beautiful woman. Renjun just nodded, his eyes filling up with tears at the thought of his beloved parents. He quickly wiped them away before putting the photo back in his drawer._

 

_“I forgot to ask, why are you even here?” Renjun asked, slightly laughing. Mark laughed. “Why, am I not allowed to be here anymore?” He responded. Renjun grinned before pushing the older._

 

_“Seriously hyung, why are you here?”_

 

_“Well, I am leaving to Thailand tomorrow so i just wanted to drop in and say hi,” Mark replied. Renjun pulled a disgusted face._

 

_“Oh how sweet.. I’m cringing,” he responded. Mark chuckled, before ruffling his hair._

 

_“Anyways, I’m going to get going now. I hope for the best for your parents, and I will see you next week!” Mark replied before hugging Renjun, then leaving the room. Renjun just laughed to himself, wondering how many dumb mistakes his hyung would make in Thailand._

  


**And most importantly, when Hyuck and Mark has shared their first kiss.**

 

_The two teenagers were still a bit awkward near each other. After years of knowing each other, Mark had finally confessed very accidentally to the younger that he a crush on him for quite a time now._

 

_Donghyuck was stuttering mess, blushing and all. He had quickly spilled out how he felt about Mark as well, confirming his feeling for him. Mark had just smiled, taking Donghyuck’s hand and continued to walk down the park._

 

_It was now two weeks later, and the two were out on the balcony. It was a bit chilly, but the stars were so bright outside. At first, all of the 127 members had been outside with them, but Jaehyun had just sensed that something was going to happen._

 

_He had shuffled them back inside, winking at Mark, heading back in himself. Soon, the two found themselves falling into an easy falling conversation, joking about small things, catching up on the latest news. Mark had just turned once to look at Hyuck, but as soon as he did, he was entranced with him. Was he an angel?_

 

 _Mark examined every mole on Hyuck’s face. He took in how Donghyuck’s eyes turned into crescents when he laughed. How he smiled with his mouth slightly open. The little rounded tip of his nose. His natural tan. (A_ **_M E L A N I N_ ** _King). Mark had to finally admit, he didn’t just like Donghyuck. He literally loved EVERY SINGLE PART OF HIM._

 

_Suddenly, Donghyuck turned toward him, catching Mark in his gaze. They both blushed. Mark felt a spurge of bravery and confidence, and suddenly, Donghyuck found himself pulled up against Mark. Mark had one had on Donghyuck’s cheek, while the other wrapped around his waist._

 

_“Hey,” Mark whispered._

 

_Donghyuck was silent for a minute. This was wonderful. He had the perfect view of mark. How mark was always so sweet and caring, always making sure everyone was okay. Mark’s beautiful wide eyes. His fair skin. His perfect, marrow nose. His full lips. God, he had fallen in love with Mark._

 

_“Hi,” he whispered back before slightly going on his tiptoes. Mark leaned down before their foreheads were touching and they both closed their eyes, taking in the moment._

 

_“Mark?”_

 

_“Yeah?”_

 

_“I think I love you,” Donghyuck finally confessed, grinning at the thought of them._

 

_“Donghyuck?”_

 

_“Yeah?”_

 

_“Can I tell you something?”_

 

_Before Donghyuck could respond, Mark leaned down, placing his lips on Donghyuck’s. The younger was surprised, but he responded, slowly kissing the taller back._

 

_“I love you too Hyuck.”_

  
  


Smiling at all the memories, Mark stared at the many pictures surrounding him. They were of all the wins, comebacks, dinners, game nights, and even those stupid fights the Dreamies had had. It was nearing to the end of his journey with the Dreamies.

 

Mark slowly took down the last of the lights and pictures before placing them into thea box next to him. Then he grabbed his small pile of clothes on the floor and neatly folded them. He put those in the box as well. And finally, the flag that hung up on his wall. The infamous flag that the seven had used in We Go Up. He folded it up before tossing it into the box as well.

 

As he now looked at how empty the room was he sighed, before opening the door to his room, turning off the lights, and closing the door. He headed to the kitchen where the rest of his members were awaiting his departure. 

 

“So this is it, right?” Chenle asked softly. It was odd, seeing how silent the dorm was. It was usually filled with laughter and screams, but today was quiet. Chenle was never quiet. He was always loud, one of his many charms. Seeing him like this was also a bit weird. “It’s not the end, Chenle. Just a start of a new beginning,” mark responded.

 

The rest of the Dreamies stayed quiet.

 

”I don’t want to let you go,” Renjun spoke up, tears streaming down his face. Mark frowned, not wanting to see him cry. He went over, hugging the younger for comfort. Slowly, the rest of the Dream members came over until all of them were in a tight group hug. Mark finally spoke up over the sad silence. 

 

“It’s not the end, guys. Just a start of a new beginning. And when you guys need help, I’ll always be here. You guys are MY home, and I’ll by your home, okay? So when I call back, don’t forget me.”

 

the rest of the team nodded at their leader’s words, taking in all the memories they made together. 

 

**“YO DREAM!”**

 

**”쩌러 주자 화이팅!”**


	2. Alternative Neding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst

Smiling at all the memories, Mark stared at the many pictures surrounding him. They were of all the wins, comebacks, dinners, game nights, and even those stupid fights the Dreamies had had. It was nearing to the end of his journey with the Dreamies.

 

Mark slowly took down the last of the lights and pictures before placing them into thea box next to him. Then he grabbed his small pile of clothes on the floor and neatly folded them. He put those in the box as well. And finally, the flag that hung up on his wall. The infamous flag that the seven had used in We Go Up. He folded it up before tossing it into the box as well. 

 

As he now looked at how empty the room was he sighed, before opening the door to his room, turning off the lights, and closing the door. He turned around and saw the smiling faces of his members looking back at him. He returned the smiles, but it was filled with sadness. Finally, he walked to the door of their apartment and opened the door. But when he turned back around, the six were not there.

 

Mark stepped out of the house before looking back for the last time. There they were, but they all had tears streaming down their faces. He felt his own tears slide down his cheeks before reaching over and finally closing the door. With the final turn, Mark locked the dorm up for good, for he was the last person to leave it. The six had left him a while ago. 

 

Jeno was the first to leave, eventually committing suicide. Then Chenle who decided not to renew his contract, and started a solo career in China. Renjun left next, deciding he wanted to go back and focus on his studies after a bit. Jisung and Jaemin had been killed in a car accident on their way home from their special duet stage at Inkigayo. And Donghyuck. He was diagnosed with lung cancer, and didn’t make it. He had gone quite a while, almost a year, but he finally let go when Mark said it was okay. And now Mark.

 

He was finally leaving NCT. When Donghyuck died, he had stayed in the dorm by himself for a full year before deciding that maybe,  _ just _ maybe, it was time to say goodbye to this life. So he had gone to the CEO, telling him that it was time for him to leave. Fully agreeing, and wishing for the best, the entertainment was finally letting him go as well. 

  
  


**_“If i ever get lost… imma call back. You’ll be my home, Dream, you’ll be my home.”_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the original ending that i thought was too sad but here you go.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m late and I kinda screwed it up but whateva


End file.
